Silent Guardian
by holli.carson95
Summary: Inspired by S05E2 "...Goodbye." Frost has passed away, leaving a pregnant Jane and her fiance Jackson heartbroken and grieving. After bidding farewell to someone that they both love, Jane and Jackson face new challenges- particularly those involving imminent parenthood. OCs included from personal fanfics. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.
1. Memories

**A/N: I just got this idea after watching the episode "...Goodbye." I couldn't think of a better tribute to a great man. RIP Lee Thompson Young. You're loved and missed.**

**OCs: **

**Jackson Siriani- Jane's fiance; US Army medic. Dark brown hair and eyes.**

**Dave Siriani- Jackson's little brother; in town for the summer. Dark brown hair and light brown eyes.**

**Rose O'Neil- Jackson and Dave's cousin; lives in Virginia; secondary female in my story "New Guy" (NCIS). Brown hair and blue eyes. Irish accent.**

**Alex Shepard- Rose O'Neil's husband; forensic scientist based out of Baltimore, Maryland (USA). Blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. Born in Chicago, Illinois.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs! Everything else belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritsen!**

* * *

_Jackson ... I'm pregnant..._

Jane Rizzoli's news shocked me when I heard her words echo around me, and they continued to ring within my ears as I tried to sleep. I didn't know how I was going to handle the news, and telling my family was another can of worms that I did _not_ want to open. Yes, Jane and I were engaged and all, but still... Out of nowhere, my cell phone began convulsing violently on the bedside table, and the ring tone gave the caller's ID away immediately:

_Jane._

"Jane, everything okay?" I asked after I'd clumsily answered my phone.

_"Jack..."_ Jane's use of my father's nickname for me set off every alarm inside of my heart.

"Jane, what happened?"

_"It's Barry ... he was in an accident on his way home from his mother's house... He didn't make it..."_

"Hang on Jane, I'll be right there. Where are you?"

_"I'll ... meet you at the station..."_

"Alright; I'll be there soon. Hang in there, okay? I love you."

I took Jane's silence as a yes, and within minutes I was inside my jet-black Dodge Avenger. My sweatshirt was heavy on my shoulders, and I knew that I was already crying. Barry was one of my best friends in Boston, a brother...

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I arrived at Boston Police Department and saw Jane standing there with Maura, Korsak, and Frankie. My heart broke when I saw her holding back tears. Shrugging off my own emotions, I clambered out of my car and bolted towards Jane and the others. "Jane!"

"Jack? Jack ... I..." Jane muttered when I reached her.

"I'm sorry Jane ... I know how much of a brother Barry was to you and Frankie."

"Jacky..."

"Jane...?"

Jane shook her head as she continued to hold back tears. I pulled her tight against my chest, fighting the acidic tears as they planned another attack on my dark brown eyes. Barry was one of the best people I knew, and to hear that he was gone was absolutely devastating. I'd planned on asking him to be my best man for me and Jane's wedding, and now that he was gone ... I wasn't sure what Jane and I would do. _Think of your happiest memories,_ I thought to myself. _Like the time you, Jane, Korsak, Frankie, and Frost had gone out to celebrate you and Jane's engagement a week after Rose's wedding. You and Barry had an amazing time._ I grinned as the memory rippled through my mind and flashed before my eyes.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_"You lost the bet!" Frost declared when he saw the final score for the Boston Red Sox/Pittsburgh Pirates game. "Now you gotta drink somethin' nasty!"_

_"Shit..." I muttered. "What'd you have in mind...?"_

_"Irish Car Bomb!"_

_Jane recoiled in horror; Frankie and Korsak just giggled. "Frost, no!"_

_"Jane," I cut in, "it's alright. I lost a bet, so I gotta do what I gotta do."_

_"Do you have _any idea_ what you're in for?!" Jane shrieked._

_"Can't be that bad..." I trailed off._

_"No, Irish cream, Irish whiskey, and Guinness mixed together isn't bad at all!"_

_"Jane, I've drank heavy shit before. Mixing those isn't like mixing Stroh, which is 180-proof alcohol."_

_The waitress had come by whilst Jane and I had exchanged our thoughts on nasty booze, which gave Barry enough time to order the Irish Car Bomb. A few minutes later, she (our waitress) had dropped off my drink, and Barry had called my attention._

_"Hey Jackson," Barry called out, "drink up!"_

_Laughing off my nerves, I picked up the glass and took a quick gulp. I winced slightly at the taste as the liquid poured down my throat, and before I knew it I was chugging it like my cousin Rose at the family Christmas party._

_"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Frankie started cheering, earning him an elbow from Jane._

_"Whoo!" I cheered once I'd finished the drink. "Take that, Frost!"_

_"Alright, now the big one!" Frost countered. "Take a shot of Jagermeister straight up!"_

_"You're on!" I challenged._

_Frost ordered the shot of Jagermeister and it wasn't long before the shot glass was laid in front of me. "Cheers, Jackson!"_

_Everyone watched as I downed the shot of Jagermeister with ease, not even wincing at the taste. "Ka-boom!"_

_After the shot of Jagermeister, we all went home, Jane driving her and I back to my house in Boston. We got busy soon after, and I was just head-over-heels thanks to the alcohol and our (mine and Jane's) wedding._

* * *

**Present Day**

I smiled at the memory, even as it rushed waves of grief over my heart. The great times that I'd been blessed to have with Frost were absolutely incredible, and I knew that I'd cherish them for life.

"Hey Jane ... do you wanna stay at my place tonight?" I asked gently.

"Sure..." Jane trailed off heavily. "Thanks Jacky..."

"No problem ... fair warning, my little brother Dave is in town for the summer."

"I don't care ... I just wanna be with you..."

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Jane."

Jane grinned as she clambered into the front seat of my jet-black Dodge Avenger, and within moments I'd left the precinct and headed home.

* * *

**I know it's not easy for those that miss seeing Barry Frost on "Rizzoli & Isles," but I thought that this would be a touching way to pay tribute to a beautiful soul that left us too soon. It'll all come together later on, I promise.**

**Feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Tribute

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs!**

* * *

Roughly a week had passed since Barry's death, and the grief that held my heart was harsh. I'd been sitting in my car outside of the church, trying to stop my tears before I went inside for the funeral. I'd seen the piper walk inside from my parking spot, and knowing that the department was going to do such a beautiful tribute for Barry made it hard to not cry. My younger brother Dave had gone inside already, his hair tied back and his black suit pressed and clean. I tried my best not to cry as I got out of my car, locked it up, and went inside the church for the funeral. Once I'd stepped inside and laid eyes on Barry's casket, I broke down. Barry was a brother to me, my best friend, and a damn good cop. I spotted Jane in the front row, along with her mother Angela, younger brother Frankie, detective Korsak, and Frost's mother, Camile. Dave was kneeling in front of Camile, his eyes focused as he expressed his condolences to her. With a heavy heart, I approached the front of the church, praying for Frost's family in this time of need. The piper had been playing "Amazing Grace," which made my emotions run rampant. Stopping by the pew, I knelt down and prayed silently before joining Jane and the others. Before I sat down, however, I brought my right hand to my forehead, saluting a fallen hero. He may not have been in the military, but he was a civilian warrior and deserved to be honored. Once the piper was finished, I lowered my hand and sat down next to my brother, whom, despite not knowing Frost, had been crying.

"Why did you do that?" Camile asked me suddenly.

"Because your son is an honorable man and I love him like a brother," I replied gently. "I wish that I wouldn't have had to hear something like this- Barry's passing, I mean. It's just ... a lot to handle..."

Camile half-smiled at me, and I bowed my head. "Camile ... I can't imagine how hard it is for you to have to do this..."

"Thank you for coming," Camile whispered as Jane took her place at the podium to deliver Barry's eulogy. Her words were so touching, and the slideshow that she'd put together was amazing. Some of the photos included her, Barry, and Vince having fun, others of Barry at work, celebrating his last birthday, a few baby pictures... I broke down instantaneously when I saw Barry holding my cousin Connor and Maura's son Mathiaus for the first time, his grin reaching his ears. Barry would've been the perfect godfather for me and Jane's son or daughter. He was incredible, sweet, dedicated, and so much more, and it hurt really bad to say goodbye. Once Jane had sat down, the priest stood up and gave his sermon. The ceremony lasted a few hours, but it didn't bother me- we'd all gathered to remember Barry, to cherish the memories that he'd graced us with. As soon as the sermon had finished, everyone left the church for his burial. The pallbearers carried his casket graciously, having been led by the piper. I followed Jane, Camile, and the others with Dave on my heels. I caught a glimpse of an older gentleman in a US Navy officer's uniform, and judging by his tears, it was Barry's father.

The drive to the cemetery was solemn, one that I hadn't endured since I last came home from the war. One of my buddies had been buried here in Massachusetts, and the ceremony, escort, and final farewell had been too much at the time. Yeah, Brian had fallen defending his comrades, and his letters home to his mom, dad, and fifteen-year-old sister describing how much he loved them and missed them were touching. His last letter said that he'd "want them to continue in life, to continue to love one another" and that he would "always be around ... a silent guardian in their time of need." Matter of fact, Barry was now my silent guardian, a watchful eye over the Boston Police Department and his family. He is our guardian angel, now and forever.

It didn't take long to get to the cemetery, and once Dave and I rolled to a stop, we immediately noticed Barry's fellow officers standing next to his final resting place, carrying rifles that would no doubt be used for the twenty-one gun salute. There was a guitar sitting on a chair, and I immediately recognized it as Dave's. _It's awesome that he is doing something as a tribute to Frost despite not knowing him very well,_ I thought to myself. Following Dave out of the car, I trudged over to the chairs to bid farewell to Frost. The priest spoke about bidding farewell, how there was a time for everything, and that God was taking care of Barry now. As soon as he'd concluded, Dave stood up, straightened out his black tie, and walked over to his guitar. After settling himself, he began plucking at the strings, playing a beautiful melody. What got more tears flowing was what Dave had begun to sing:

"Thank you for being ... such a friend to me.

"Oh I pray ... a friend for life, and have I ever told you ... how much you mean to me?

"Oh, you're everything to me ... I'm thinking all the time ... I could tell you what I feel...

"I'm contemplating phrases ... I'm gazing at eternity ... I am floating in serenity...

"And I ... am so lost for words! And I ... am so overwhelmed!

"Please don't go just yet... Can we stay a moment please?

"We can dance together ... we can dance forever...

"Under ... your stars tonight!

"And I ... am so overwhelmed!"

Dave's voice was somehow comforting despite the situation that we were in, and the way that he played his guitar only made it more beautiful.

"So close your eyes, but don't dream too deep ... and please pass me some memories!

"And when I fall, you're underneath!

"A thousand broken hearts ... carried by a thousand broken wings!

"A thousand broken wings!

"A thousand broken wings!"

Dave nailed the last note with both his voice and his hands, and once he was finished, he set down his guitar and bowed his head in silence. Moments later, the twenty-one gun salute crackled through the sky, paying tribute to a beautiful soul. Barry's fellow officers saluted him as the flag was presented to his mother by Lt. Cavanaugh, Barry's CO. I bowed my head in tribute to a great friend, brother, and policeman. Slowly, Barry's casket was lowered into his final resting place, and everyone stood in Barry's honor. His officers saluted him one last time, and I joined them, paying tribute to one of the best. After the ceremony, I said a silent prayer for Barry, his family, and all of the policemen and women in Boston before I left with Jane and Dave on either side of me.

* * *

**Thanks for your views and reviews. I know it may be a little different than what you guys might have expected, but that's just an interpretation of what happened after the ceremony.**

**Song: Broken Wings**

**Artist: Flyleaf**

**I don't own the song or the show; I only claim the OCs!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**


	3. Healing

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I am glad that you guys have stuck with this story. As always, I only claim the OCs! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

About a week had passed since Barry's funeral, and I knew that Jane was still taking it hard. Not that I blamed her- Frost was one of the best. My big concern, however, was how she was going to tell her mom and brothers about her pregnancy. I knew that Angela would get it out of someone eventually, but I didn't want to be the one to tell her. Then again, knowing her, she probably already knew. I also sensed something odd about Frankie, particularly due to the way that he was treating Jane. If he already knew, then Jane and I were in _big_ trouble. _It wouldn't be too bad if Frankie and Angela knew,_ I thought to myself. _On the other hand, if Dave finds out... _I mentally cursed myself for not telling my family sooner, especially my parents. Out of nowhere, I heard Angela squeal, and I knew that the beans had been spilled. I took one look towards the cafe and saw Jane there with Angela and Frankie. I immediately felt nauseous- how was I supposed to tell them that I knew beforehand?

"Hey guys," I said as I trudged into the cafe.

"How long have you known?" Frankie asked right off the bat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jacky, don't play games with me!" Frankie warned.

"I just found out the other day- don't go telling everyone else. Last thing we need is Jane behind a fucking desk."

"Pardon me?" Angela warned.

"Sorry ... I just don't want everyone here knowing before they need to ... we still have to tell my parents..." I explained gently.

"How could you not tell them?" Jane asked.

"Because I know better than to upset you..." I trailed off.

"Dude, quit being so whipped!" Frankie joked.

"It's not being whipped, it's called 'I'm trying to make sure Jane is comfortable.'" I fired back.

"Alright, enough!" Angela jumped in. "Jackson, why don't we have dinner together and announce the news?"

"Little hard with my parents being in Minnesota..." I reminded Angela gently.

"What's wrong with a phone call?" Angela asked.

"They'll start calling everyone and then eventually the news will travel back here," I explained. "If Cavanaugh finds out, he'll put Jane behind a desk."

"Not if I talk to him," Angela said plainly.

"Ma, come on!" Jane interrupted. "I'm a cop, not a damn security guard!"

"Besides everyone at this table, who else knows?" I asked Jane.

"Maura..."

"You told Maura?!"

"Hey, she knew right off the bat."

"That means Connor knows, too!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she tells him just about everything!"

Jane's eyes went wide, and in a flash she was on her feet and heading towards the elevator.

"Jane, wait up!" I called out. "I can't have you killing Maura!"

"Who said I was gonna kill her?" Jane asked.

"Who said you weren't?"

"I just wanna ask her if she told Connor, okay?"

"If she did, she probably told him to keep quiet because if he'd blabbed, then I would be getting phone calls every few minutes by now."

"Good point- or he doesn't know yet."

"Key word- _yet!"_

Jane rolled her eyes as we waited for the elevator. Within minutes, the two of us were down in autopsy, and Jane made me wait outside while she grabbed Maura. Two minutes later, Maura and Jane were standing in front of me, Maura looking quite harried.

"What's going on?" Maura asked.

"Have you told Connor yet?" I replied.

"Told him what?"

Jane glanced sideways at Maura. "C'mon Maura, you know what Jackson's talking about!"

"No, I really don't..." Maura replied.

"Same thing that Angela weaseled out of you?" I reminded her bluntly.

"Not yet, no," Maura muttered.

"Well, when you do, please ask him not to tell anyone else," I said gently. "I don't want my parents calling me every two minutes."

"I'll tell him to keep quiet," Maura promised.

"Thanks; hey, feel like going out to dinner sometime?"

"When?"

"Ask Jane..."

"Maybe this weekend after work?" Jane suggested. "I'll tell Tommy, Frankie, and my ma. You bring Connor and Matt."

"Sounds great!" Maura declared.

"I'll be there with my little brother," I jumped in. "He's gonna be here for the summer with me."

"Great!" Maura replied. "See you and your brother on Saturday!"

"See yah, Maura!" I said as I took the elevator back up.

_That's one thing down,_ I thought to myself as I left the precinct. _Now to break the news to my family! Hopefully that goes well..._

* * *

**Thanks for your wonderful views! Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks!**


	4. Bombshells and More

**Hey everyone, thanks for your wonderful reviews and the follows! As promised, here is the next installment of the story! Enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER* I only claim the OCs! Everything else belongs to the respective owners!**

* * *

Saturday night came quickly and found me in my jeans and black dress shirt. I was anxious to tell my brother and parents about Jane's pregnancy, but I was also worried that the news would make my parents urge Jane and I to rush to the altar. After combing my hair, I decided that I looked presentable enough and went to go and tell Dave that I was ready to go. I found him on the couch playing his guitar and humming the tune of "Believe In Dreams" by Flyleaf. "Hey Dave, you ready to go?"

"Just about," Dave replied, glancing up at me from his guitar. He was wearing his jeans and dark blue dress shirt along with his crucifix necklace and his black high tops. "Sorry to delay you..."

"No rush, just getting ready while you were playing more Flyleaf," I replied with a grin.

Dave grinned as he put his guitar away. "So ... is there a reason for this..?"

"You'll find out later, little brother," I assured my brother. "Trust me."

"Hope it's good news..."

"Why would it not be?"

Dave gave me a pointed look. "Jack, after everything that has happened within the past few weeks, I think that some good news wouldn't be too bad."

"Touche, little brother," I muttered, grabbing the keys to my car. "If you don't mind me asking ... why did you sing at Barry's funeral?"

"We all have our own ways of saying goodbye," Dave began, "and playing a song like that for a guy like Barry seemed like a good idea ... it isn't easy saying goodbye to someone you love."

"Very true."

Dave grinned again as he slid his cell phone into his pocket. "Ready when you are."

I smiled at my little brother as we left my apartment.

* * *

"So ... what's the occasion..?" Dave asked me when I pulled into the parking lot at an Italian restaurant.

"You'll find out soon," I replied with a smirk.

"Jack," Dave began warningly.

"Dave," I replied, knowing that I was being the typical smart ass older brother.

Dave just sighed, rolled his eyes, and clambered out of the car. Jane, Tommy, his son TJ, Frankie, Angela, Maura, Connor, and their son Mathiaus were waiting for us by the entrance. I could tell that Jane was nervous as hell because I was certain that the same nerves were flooding my veins like hot gasoline.

"Hey guys," Dave greeted with his cocky smirk plastered to his face.

"Hey Dave!" Frankie replied, embracing his soon-to-be brother-in-law. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Same here; Jacky won't tell me why we're here," Dave said bluntly. "Good evening, Angela."

"Hello, David," Angela greeted warmly, embracing my little brother. "Goodness, your hair is getting longer by the day!"

"It's a Siriani thing," I jumped in. "Hey everyone."

"Hey babe," Jane muttered, leaning into my chest. "Are you ready for this..?"

"Yeah, but I'm terrified at the same time," I whispered. "No offense, but your mother really scares the shit out of me sometimes..."

"That makes two of us..." Jane murmured. "I just hope that Tommy doesn't know yet..."

Out of nowhere, another thought invaded my mind:

_Frank, Sr. doesn't know!_ "Shit..."

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"How are we going to tell your father?!" I demanded, just barely managing to keep things as a whisper.

"We'll worry about that one later," Jane dismissed, her brown eyes full of seriousness.

We had been seated at our table and had ordered our drinks by that time, and I was even more terrified to spill the beans- telling Angela and the others was one thing, but telling _Frank?_ Good grief, I was gonna be screwed.

"So ... why are we here?" Tommy asked out of the blue.

I glanced sideways at Jane, who gave me a look that plainly stated _you're telling them, not me!_ I exhaled a few deep breaths before I managed to gather the ability to speak. "Jane and I ... have an announcement..."

"You finally decided on a wedding date?" Dave asked seriously.

"Not yet..." I choked out.

"Well, what is all the hub bub about?" Tommy jumped in.

I took another deep breath. _Oh man, I am sooo fucked!_ "Jane and I ... well..."

Tommy raised his eyebrows at me, which meant that I had to spit it out quickly.

"Jane and I are going to have a baby," I finally managed to say. A wave of relief washed over me, but it was only temporary- Dave's jaw had fallen through the floor and his cherry cola was still in his hand and halfway from his mouth. _Fuck, I am screwed!_

"Are you serious?" Tommy asked with a grin on his face.

"Very," I huffed. "Before you guys ask, we do not know the gender because it is too early to tell."

"Are you going to find out?" Connor asked with excitement washing over his voice.

I shot a glance at Jane, who simply nodded. "We will find out the gender when the time comes unless Jane prefers otherwise."

"I'd rather know so that Ma doesn't accidentally decorate the nursery in the wrong color," Jane muttered.

"We- you, myself, and your mother- could decorate it together," I suggested.

"Decorate what?" Angela asked.

"The nursery," Jane and I said in unison.

"Can we start a baby pool?" Dave asked.

"What?" Jane asked in confusion.

"He means taking bets on the gender of the baby and/or its arrival date," I explained. "That's what you and your brother did when Matt was born, remember?"

"Right," Jane muttered. "Yeah, you guys can do that. Just don't get too out of hand on it!"

"I'm so happy!" Tommy nearly squealed. "My big sister is having a baby!"

"Does this mean that you guys will get married sooner?" Angela asked.

_Fuck!_ I cursed mentally._ Jane and I should have known that Angela was going to say that!_ I glanced sideways before saying another word.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger- I felt that it was necessary! I do apologize for the long wait between updates- I have had some family-related stuff going on lately and have started school again, but I will do my best to update when I can! Thanks for viewing and sticking with the story so far! As always, your reviews are welcome and encouraged! :)**


End file.
